


Sugar and Spice

by RiChanasaurasRex



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiChanasaurasRex/pseuds/RiChanasaurasRex
Summary: After constantly seeing each other on campus but having no idea who the other is, Daichi and Suga are both dragged out by their friends to make them forget about each other. Of course, they end up at the same club and, of course, smut ensues.





	Sugar and Spice

He first saw him on campus.

A glimpse of silver in a sea of people, a smell so intoxicating that it followed him around for days. It was almost like it was haunting him. An aroma of sugar and spice that seemed to be around every corner and filling every room. Daichi knew that everyone had to wear scent patches on campus, too many times had not wearing them proved an issue for a lot of students but this was something else entirely.

But it was like the scent was calling to him – sweet and fiery and almost imprinted on his skin. Kuroo had thought that Daichi was crazy when he first told him but then even he started to smell it. It seemed to be all they could talk about, the scent that lingered everywhere they went.

It was almost driving Daichi insane before Kuroo had decided that was enough, dragging him from their shared apartment and into the town – somewhere where scents could hardly be distinguished. They didn’t have to wear scent patches in the clubs in town, most college students choosing to take them off and appreciate the almost wild experience of scents filling the air.

Freedom was king in these walls.

Sexual abandon consumed almost everyone who crossed the threshold. Scent patches discarded long before anyone walked in, the smell of alphas and omegas running rampage with hormones mixed with all varieties of alcohols.

“Here you go, now you can get away from Mr I-smell-like-Daichi’s-perfect-guy.” Kuroo said as they managed to get to the bar, ordering them drinks as Daichi smiled.

“You gotta admit he smells pretty good though.”

“I do admit that but have you ever actually spoken to him?” Daichi couldn’t reply to that, Kuroo knowing full well that he hadn’t. “You’re obsessing over a guy you’ve never met.”

“Which I’m sure you’ve done many times too.”

“Never for this long, it’s been more than a month.” Kuroo thanked the bartender, handing over the cash before giving Daichi a shot. “Try and forget about him for tonight, maybe get laid for a change?”

“Very funny, just because you have a boyfriend and I don’t.”

“If you had a boyfriend you probably wouldn’t be obsessed with the guy who smells like cinnamon.”

“We’ve got to come up with a better name for this guy rather than a description of his smell.”

“Why don’t you just ask him?” Daichi looked at Kuroo like he was insane, Kuroo laughing at him. “No genuinely, go and ask him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look.” Daichi looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw him. Silver hair framing his almost angelic face, Daichi getting a look at him properly for the first time. His eyes were hazel, almost smiling as he looked around the room before he was talking to the guys he came in with. “No way, he’s friends with Oikawa.”

“I can’t believe he’s here.”

“Shit, Iwaizumi too – he’s with the popular lot Daichi.”

“Yeah but how is he here? It’s like he’s everywhere I go, literally everywhere!”

“We’ll go talk to him and find out!”

 

“Oikawa, why are we here and why did you make me wear your trousers?” Oikawa grinned as Suga said that, Iwaizumi rolling his eyes.

“My dear Suga, you see, you have been at college for how long now?”

“You know how lo-”

“Too long without getting laid.” Oikawa finished, Suga rolling his eyes. “Now, what we’re going to do is… we’re going to get you laid. And you’re wearing my trousers because they make your arse look great.”

“Ignore him Suga, we’re just here to have fun.”

“Iwaizumi, being that cute and a virgin is a crime against nature!”

“Just shout it to the whole club, why don’t you?!” Suga hissed, Oikawa shrugging slightly as they walked to the bar. “Maybe I don’t want to just open my legs to every alpha I meet, you thought about that?”

“Apart from that one you keep seeing around campus…” Oikawa teased, Suga hitting his arm before Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, Suga shrugging.

“I don’t even know who he is.”

“There’s an alpha that Suga keeps seeing around campus, he’s almost in love.”

“Oikawa-”

“Stop teasing him Oikawa. Just slap him if he gets too annoying.”

“I plan on it Iwaizumi.”

“Iwaizumi!” A smile broke out across his lips as he saw the pair coming towards them.

“Didn’t think this was your scene, Kuroo. Surprised you’re at a club like this when Kenma’s waiting at home for you…” He said as Kuroo wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Kenma’s got a new game, told me to get out of the house. Figured this one might need some time out since he never leaves the house.”

“That is not true.” Daichi muttered, hands in his pockets before Suga was pausing, looking at him with wide eyes before he was shaking his head, realising who was standing in front of him.

“When was the last time you were in a club, Daichi?” Kuroo muttered, Daichi shrugging slightly before Kuroo was smirking. “See, that’s my point! You hardly get out at all.”

“Some people actually have to study Kuroo, we’re not all geniuses that can just pick up a book, absorb it and pass everything they take.”

“That would be so much easier than studying…” Suga whispered, Daichi smiling as he looked to him. “Sorry, I don’t think we’ve ever met. I’m Sugawara Koushi, most people just call me Suga though.”

“Nice to meet you Suga, I’m Sawamura Daichi.” Suga smiled, Daichi feeling his heart jump slightly as Kuroo and Oikawa glanced to each other.

“Now that everyone is acquainted, who’s up for shots?” Oikawa said happily before he was placing the order, him and Kuroo leaning on the bar. “Didn’t think you’d actually manage to get him here…” Oikawa whispered, Kuroo smirking.

“Me either, what did you have to tell Suga?”

“That he’d get away from the guy driving him crazy, what’d you tell Daichi?”

“That I’d distract him from the smell that was haunting him.” Oikawa grinned to himself, Kuroo shrugging. “They must’ve had a heart attack when they saw each other.”

“Well, it’ll all end well hopefully.”

“You want to stay over at mine tonight? I don’t think they’ll be getting much sleep…” Oikawa shoved Kuroo’s arm before he was pausing.

“That would be great actually.”

 

“Did you lot plan this?” Daichi asked as he managed to get Kuroo and Iwaizumi away from the others, the pair looking away from him before he was sighing. “How did you even know who I was talking about?”

“Daichi, there are not that many guys with silver hair on campus. It wasn’t hard to know which one you were talking about bearing in mind your type.” Kuroo reminded him, Daichi shaking his head. “Are you telling me you didn’t want me to find the man of your dreams?”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you knew him?”

“Because Kuroo decided to be a prick and tease you about it for as long as he could.” Iwaizumi told him, Kuroo grinning as Daichi rolled his eyes. “Look, you’re both here now, might as well make the most of it whilst you’re here.”

“Make the most of it?”

“Make sure that you dance with Suga, I can guarantee that you won’t regret it.” Iwaizumi smiled as he was handed another drink, Oikawa and Suga coming back over with a new lot of shots, Suga passing one to Daichi before they all said cheers, downing their drinks before Oikawa was grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Come on, I want to dance!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before he allowed himself to be dragged away by Oikawa, Kuroo glancing at his phone.

“Sorry, that’s Kenma. I’ll be back in a bit Daichi.” Daichi watched as Kuroo went out the back of the club, Daichi quickly realising that he was left with Suga at the bar.

“So… do you want to just stand here or do you want to dance?” Suga asked, smiling as he saw Daichi nod.

“Let’s go.” Daichi followed Suga into the crowd, Suga’s hand around his as he led him through the mass of people, reaching an almost clear area near one of the club’s pillars. Even then, even with the slight clearing in the crowd – Daichi was so close to Suga that he felt like he could hardly breathe.

But what made his heart truly stop was watching Suga as he danced, swaying his hips in the most delectable movements that Daichi had ever seen. It was almost hypnotising, the heady smell of lust in the air and the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen dancing in front of him in effortless seduction. And Daichi figured out quickly that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself.

Suga didn’t stop him as Daichi’s hands gripped his waist, Suga not even waiting a moment before his arms were around Daichi’s shoulders, smirking as he looked up at him, leaning so his mouth was right next to his ear – their hips moving together with the music. “Is this what you wanted, Daichi? When you started to follow me around campus?”

“I thought you were the one following me… you were always there, right in front of me. Just out of reach – God, you were driving me crazy.” Suga’s breath turned heavy as Daichi’s hands fell to his hips, Daichi pushing Suga against the pillar before he was almost crowding him, Suga smirking as hips rolled against his. “You’ve been teasing me for weeks.”

“How so? I didn’t even know who you were…” Suga almost moaned, Daichi’s nose pressing against his scent glands as he inhaled deeply, Suga’s hands pulling his shirt tightly as hands gripped at him – an almost bruising force surrounding him as Daichi pressed up against him, almost growling against his neck. “D-Daichi…”

“Even with your scent patches, I can smell you from a mile away.” His voice was almost a growl, Suga biting his lip as another moan threatened to escape his lips. “You’re still wearing it but your smell… it’s intoxicating.” Suga’s back arched as Daichi’s hand almost clawed at his hips, Daichi overwhelmed by a sense of possessiveness laced with desire. “I wish you would take it off so I could smell you properly.”

“Take me somewhere private and maybe I will.” Daichi froze at that, pulling back and grinning as soon as he saw the look in Suga’s eyes.

“If we do that, I don’t think I’d be able to stop at that…” Daichi admitted, Suga narrowing his eyes before he finally smelt it.

“Your rut is coming…”

“I should’ve said when… I should just, I should go-” Suga’s hand wrapped around his wrist, smirking slightly. “S-Suga-”

“Take me with you.” Daichi looked like he was about to protest before Suga’s finger was on his lips. “There’s something between us, I don’t either of us can totally deny that… I’d like to explore that more, wouldn’t you?” Daichi’s lips were on his in barely a moment, moving hot and heavy over his like his life depended on it and Suga couldn’t help but drown in the heat of it all. They could hardly feel time pass as they stood there, lips locked and drinking each other in as they held each other as close as they could. “Let’s get out of here.”

Daichi had never left a club faster in his life.

 

They were secretly glad that Oikawa had sent them a message telling Suga that the apartment was his for the night, Suga cursing and thanking them all in the same breath.

That was when he actually had a chance to breathe.

Daichi was so close to him, pheromones filling the air – making it difficult for Suga to focus on the lock on the door, his hand shaking before Daichi’s hand was over his, Suga instantly calming at the touch. “If you’re not comfortable with this, I’m not about to make you.”

“I’m fine Daichi, just a little nervous.” Suga said as he finally managed to unlock the door, the creaking of it breaking the dense silence between them. “It’s not like I invite someone to take my virginity often.” The door slammed shut before Suga was pushed against it, his hands tight in Daichi’s shirt as hands gripped at his hips, Daichi’s lips hovering over his.

“Say things like that and I’ll mount you right here.”

“I should keep talking then-” Suga almost gasped at the tight grip on his thighs as Daichi picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and pressing as close to him as he could, lips locked in a passionate kiss.  

“Which room?”

“First on the right.” Suga couldn’t help but laugh as Daichi carried him to his room, the look of determination on his face too serious yet cute at the same time. “So serious… didn’t you go to that club to relax?”

“I went to find someone to make me forget about you.” Suga almost smiled as his back hit the bedsheets, Daichi’s eyes darkening as he reached up to Suga’s scent patch. “Can I?” Suga bit his lip, thinking for a moment before he was nodding, Daichi’s hand on his cheek. “I can’t… I can’t say for sure that I will stop – I don’t know if I have it in me. If you don’t want this to happen, you need to tell me, it’ll be alright, I promise-” Suga’s finger pressed against his lips, a small smile on his own.

“Daichi, stop worrying. It’s cute and all but stop. It’s alright, I would’ve said so if it wasn’t, I would’ve told you at the door if it wasn’t.” The kiss they shared was soft, sweet and calming, Suga finally feeling Daichi relax slightly before one of his hands moved to his neck, resting on the scent patch before he was slowly peeling it away. And suddenly, the kiss wasn’t soft anymore.

It was seeped in lust, Daichi feeling like he was drowning in Suga’s scent as it invaded his lungs. The smell was like nothing he’d experienced before, completely overwhelming him with the fire and the sweetness that he’d craved for too long. His hips rocked into Suga’s as he gasped against his lips, Daichi quickly deepening the kiss, their tongues pressing against each other as Daichi’s hands raked down his chest, pulling his shirt open.

Suga’s breathing was heavy as lips left his, Daichi kissing down his neck as hands pulled his shirt, the pair only breaking briefly so Suga’s could pull it off him. The pair revelled in the skin on skin contact, Suga biting his lip as hips grinded against his, his hands almost clawing down Daichi’s back.

Daichi almost growled into his neck, teeth running over his skin as his hands moved to Suga’s belt, sliding it from his trousers before he was kneeling at the edge of the bed, smirking as he looked at the trousers. “These are Oikawa’s…” He whispered against Suga’s skin as he bit at his hip bones. “Let me guess, he wanted your arse to look good?”

“Sneaky bastard knew who you were and didn’t tell me…” Suga gasped, hips jumping as Daichi palmed at him through his pants. “Daichi please…”

“Please what Suga?” Suga groaned, almost throwing his head back against the bed as Daichi unbuttoned his trousers.

“Bearing in mind your rut is currently stinking out my room, you’re teasing pretty well.”

“I have to tease you now, I won’t be coherent enough to do it later.” Daichi muttered before he was pulling Suga’s pants down, mouthing at him through his boxers. “You smell so good Suga…” Suga moaned, Daichi’s hands gripping his thighs as Suga’s hand knotted in his hair.

“Daichi… take them off, please…” Daichi happily obliged, sliding the fabric down his thighs, licking his lips at the slick that was running from his hole. Daichi’s hands wrapped around him, pulling so only Suga’s back was on the bed before he was kissing along his thighs, Suga almost jumping in sensitivity as he got closer to where he wanted him. “Daichi…” Suga’s back arched off the bed, moans spilling from his lips as Daichi licked a strip over his hole, tongue flat and rough against too sensitive skin.

He could feel the slick spilling from his hole as Daichi kissed and licked him in a way that had him panting in seconds, breath hot and heavy against the sheets. Daichi pulled his mouth away before he was smiling, looking up at Suga as his finger pressed against his hole, Suga biting his lip as his hands moved to grip the sheets. Daichi could feel his mind getting hazy, his rut starting to take over as he slowly pushed his finger inside of Suga, hearing the quiet gasp escape his lips as Daichi felt him almost suck his finger in, slick and spit covering his hand.

“Such a good omega, you’re going to feel so good when I finally get my cock inside you…” Suga groaned, feeling the finger start to thrust in and out of him at a steadily quickening pace before he was pressing another finger in beside it. “Would you like that Suga? For me to mount you right now and fill you with my pups?” Daichi smirked at the squeeze around his fingers, Suga’s chest rising and falling quickly as Daichi kissed at the base of hic cock. “Do you want that? We literally met an hour ago and you already want my pups? How much of a whore are you?”

Suga whined, Daichi standing before he was bending over Suga’s body, nipping at his scent glands as Suga grinded back against his fingers. “For a virgin you’re so naughty, so fucking filthy – fucking yourself on my fingers like a whore…” Suga gripped his arm tightly, Daichi’s fingers stilling before he was pausing, feeling the mist in his mind clear slightly. “Too much…?”

“No just… if you keep doing that I’m going to cum.” Suga almost panted, Daichi kissing him again as Suga tried to catch his breath, moaning against his lips as Daichi started moving his fingers again. Suga bucked against him, legs wrapping around Daichi’s as fingers rocked into his, brushing against his prostate with every motion, Suga almost throwing his head back as he felt his build up reach its peak. “Daichi… Dai, I’m gonna-” Suga yelped, Daichi’s lips covering his as he felt him cum between them, Suga rocking back against his fingers as he rode out his orgasm. Daichi bit his cheek, firmly resisting the urge to mount him as he tried to catch his breath. Suga’s hands rubbed at his arms, smiling as he saw the lust filling Daichi’s eyes, the restraint that he was struggling with to make sure he was alright. “Take your pants off.”

Daichi stood, taking in the sight of Suga, still hard after his orgasm, before he was rolling onto his stomach, pushing himself onto his hands and knees like he was presenting to him. Daichi could feel his heart stop as he watched him, undoing his pants before he was pushing them down his legs, Suga pausing as he looked back. “Something wrong?”

“That’s… larger than I expected.” Suga whispered, an almost mischievous glint in his eyes before Daichi was smirking, his hands gripping Suga’s arse.

“You didn’t even need Oikawa’s trousers to make this look good…” Daichi whispered, nibbling at Suga’s ear as his hips rolled back into his. “You’re so desperate, you just came and you want it again? You really are a whore, aren’t you?” Suga moaned, his head back against Daichi’s shoulder as he felt his cock pushing against his entrance. “Just how badly do you want this?”

“Daichi… please…” Suga bit his lip, Daichi’s hand brushing down his hip before he was circling his cock, Suga groaning as he started moving his hand.

“Got to do better than that, omega.” Suga whined, breathing heavily before he caved.

“Please alpha! Give me your cock, fill me with your pups! God please…” Suga almost screamed as Daichi’s cock pushed into him, slowly and steady before Daichi’s thighs were flush against his. “Wait…” Suga stuttered, legs unsteady as he tried to support himself, almost shaking as he tried to get used to the length inside him, the girth stretching him beyond anything he’d felt before. “God… don’t move.” Daichi fought the urge to move his hips, his hand gripping the sheets next to Suga’s hands as the other started to move over his cock again. “Daichi-”

“Relax.” Daichi soothed, Suga trying to take deep breaths as the hand on his cock distracted him from the sting in his arse. “You’re so good Suga, so tight… take as much time as you need.” Daichi really didn’t want him to take a long time, his rut screaming for him to move, to knot Suga and fill him to the brim but he knew he needed to wait.

Suga was trying to relax, trying to gain some level of comfort but it was near impossible with the weight pressing against his back and the length splitting him open. But God did he feel good. The hand working over his length was making him rock his hips shallowly onto Daichi’s length, gasping as he slowly started to feel the pleasure from it, biting his lip as he felt the tip of his cock brush against his prostate. “Daichi… please move.” Suga whispered, Daichi sniggering as he kissed along his neck, Suga growling. “Daichi I swear to everything you believe in, if you don’t move right now-” Suga almost squealed as Daichi pulled his hips back, thrusting quickly back inside of him.

Silent screams escaped Suga’s throat as Daichi’s thrusts got harder and faster, pressing deeper with every motion before Suga’s chest was falling against the bed. Daichi’s hands gripped his hips, pulling him back to meet every thrust as he grunted, Daichi growling as he let himself be carried away by his rut, completely absorbed by the heat wrapped around his cock.

Possessiveness was clawing at his gut, biting at Suga’s shoulder blades before he was sucking at the skin, bringing blood to the surface and marking him. “Such a pretty omega, I should knot you, fill you with my pups – make everyone see how pretty you are but show them all you’re mine-”

“Please Daichi…” Suga’s whines were exquisite, his hips bucking into Daichi’s as he clawed at the sheets beneath them. “Please… knot me alpha, fill me with your pups – I want everyone to see what you do to me, to see that I’m yours-” Daichi gritted his teeth as he felt his knot growing at the base of his cock, Suga moaning as it pressed against the rim of his hole. “Alpha, please-” Daichi couldn’t take it anymore, grunts rumbling in his chest as he pushed his knot passed Suga’s rim, Suga near screaming as he was pushed over the edge again, feeling himself be filled with cum as his own thighs trembled, shaking against Daichi as he spilled onto the sheets beneath them.

The pair collapsed onto the bed, chests rising and falling heavily as their hearts tried to slow. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga tightly, holding him close to his chest as he pressed kisses to his neck. “So good… you’re so good…”

“Alpha…” Suga’s whisper was barely audible, exhaustion taking hold of him before he was falling asleep in Daichi’s arms – knot still hard and heavy inside him. Daichi couldn’t help but breathe deeply, Suga’s scent filling his lungs and calming him before the need to sleep was taking over, the pair holding each other close as they slept.

 

Suga felt relaxed for the first time in a very long time as he slowly started to wake up, stretching out against his sheets. Suga paused for a moment before he was sitting up, hearing sizzling pans and music coming from the kitchen, almost freezing as he saw the shirt drowning his chest. He was out of the bed in seconds, slowly padding to the kitchen, smiling as he saw the shirtless alpha at the stove, giggling as he saw the pair of plates. “I never would’ve pegged you as the cooking type.”

Daichi dropped the spatula, Suga laughing as he saw the panicked look on his face, Daichi quickly turning off the hobs as he put everything on the plates. “I… sorry I… I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful.” Daichi stuttered, Suga almost smirking as he walked over to him, arms around Daichi’s shoulders before he was holding his waist. “Sorry if I was rough last night… I didn’t use a-”

“I like a little rough, it’s fine and I’m on birth control, don’t worry. You worry too much.” Suga gently pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling Daichi smile before they were looking over to the food. “We should probably eat, don’t want it to go to waste, do we?”

“Good idea.” Daichi said before they were sitting at the table, the pair settling in comfortable silence as they ate. “Hey… I…” Suga stopped eating, seeing a blush on Daichi’s cheeks before he was smiling. “I was thinking maybe I could take you out sometime? Do all this… properly? That’s if you want to I-”

“Give me your phone.” Suga interrupted, Daichi passing it to him quickly before Suga was entering his number. “We’ll figure out when we’re both not swamped in assignments and make it a date, alright?”

“Alright.” The silence was broken as they heard the door open, footsteps stopping in the hallway before Suga was groaning.

“Oh my God he got laid! Suga, you need to tell me all about it! I need to know every single detail, was he-?” Oikawa froze in the doorway, Suga and Daichi looking to him with almost evil smiles. “He is still here, I didn’t know that.”

“I would’ve told you if you didn’t run off, his shoes are literally in the hallway.” Daichi smiled as he heard Iwaizumi talk, him and Suga glancing to each other before they were laughing, the couple staring at them with smiles on their faces. “Everything went well then?”

“Yes Iwaizumi, everything went well.” Daichi said before glancing to Suga. “There’s more food in the oven, do you two want to join us for breakfast?”

“Suga, he cooks for us, you marry him and you do it quickly.”

“Oikawa!”

The pair squabbled almost cutely as Iwaizumi sighed, resting his hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “I’m glad that you’re happy and this all worked out.”

Daichi couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know this is my first a/b/o fic so if anyone has any tips or anything to improve on, please leave me a comment I would very much appreciate it! 
> 
> Also I am now taking prompts! So if anyone has any suggestions I will add them to the list and get to them when I can! (I am also now a university student so it might take a while to come out but it will happen :3)  
> If you don't want to put the request in the comments you can message me on Tumblr which is also called RiChanasaurasRex
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this and I shall post again soon!


End file.
